


Witch Watch: Beacon Hills Edition

by systems



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Monster of the Week, Witch Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: They were sitting in Derek's unmarked cruiser, watching for signs of life at the supposedly abandoned McIntyre house at the end of the block. Neighbors had reported strange sounds, flashing lights, and disturbing smells, so they were on Witch Watch. It was almost like old times, except now they both had badges and guns.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Witch Watch: Beacon Hills Edition

**Author's Note:**

> ajeepandleather asked: Can I get "Remember that time I thought you were stalking me?" pretty please? I would love some sassy banter between our two favorite assholes <3
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

They were sitting in Derek's unmarked cruiser, watching for signs of life at the supposedly abandoned McIntyre house at the end of the block. Neighbors had reported strange sounds, flashing lights, and disturbing smells, so they were on Witch Watch. It was almost like old times, except now they both had badges and guns. 

"Remember that time I thought you were stalking me?" Stiles asked. 

"No." 

"Oh come on, sure you do. Like, Scott got bitten, and every time I turned around you were there."

"Because of Scott. Because he was an untrained werewolf walking around a _high school_."

"Yeah, but it wasn't just him. You were around even when Scott wasn't." 

Derek frowned. 

"That's the exact face you used to make!" Stiles said, gesturing wildly. "Aw, see? You do remember."

"No, I don't." 

"I used to wonder if your face was going to get stuck like that. I imagined asking you to make a different face, except in my imagination you never would - or you would growl at me, it was a toss-up."

"Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes. 

"No, really! So for a long time I thought maybe that was just the only face you ever made. Like resting bitchywolf face but also active bitchywolf face. I used to think you'd probably make that face in bed."

Derek turned to stare at him. "You thought about me in bed." 

"Pretty sure you were at least 80% the cause of my bisexual awakening, dude," Stiles said. "What, I never told you that?" 

"No, you never told me that." Derek settled back into his seat. 

"Huh. Well," Stiles waved his hand in a vague flourish. "There you have it. You've always been unnaturally attractive. Ha! _Supernaturally_ attractive." 

"That's a terrible pun," Derek said. "Who was the other 20%? Danny?"

"What? Oh. No, this person who asked me if I liked guys. It sounds dumb, but until someone actually asked me I just assumed I was straight."

"You're not dumb." 

"I was when I was sixteen." 

Derek nodded, considering. "Well, you did think I was stalking you."

"You do remember!" 

"I don't remember, I just trust you. If you're telling me you were delusional, I'll believe it," Derek said. 

"Delusional?" Stiles repeated, affronted. "You were everywhere!"

"Teenage werewolf."

"You hid in my room. You were there waiting for me multiple times."

"You were useful. Sometimes." 

"Sometimes! Listen, fuzzface," Stiles started. He cut himself off when there was a flash like lightning. "Oh, that's not good," he said lowly, scrambling out of the car. 

He was halfway up the front steps when he was jerked backward by the collar. He flailed ungracefully, trying to swat at the hand behind his neck and keep his feet under him as he was dragged down and into the bushes below the porch. "Fucking stop, Derek! God," he complained. 

"You're planning to just knock on the door? What are you doing?"

"I was testing for wards! There are none, by the way, which means that these witches don't know what they're doing. Or that they don't care if everyone knows what they're doing, which is unlikely." Stiles frowned. "So we've got either reckless or untrained witches in the old abandoned house by the graveyard. If this isn't the most cliche shit this town has ever come up with--" Derek clapped a hand over his mouth just as the door swung open. 

"Hello?" A voice called out. It was wavering and croaky and feminine. "Is someone there?" 

"Old," Stiles whispered. "That doesn't make sense."

Derek rolled his eyes and made a "zip it" motion. They spent a long minute crouched next to the porch stairs before there was a creak and soft thud as the door closed. 

"So, call for backup?" Stiles whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> “You’re going to get killed just walking up to the door like that.”
> 
> “I wasn’t walking; I was sneaking!”


End file.
